gtafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Micheal Tanner
Micheal Tanner is the protagonist of Blood Money. He is a freelance hitman and a contract killer, as well as a skilled driver, gunman, thief, and hacker. Bio Nobody knows too much about Micheal's life except himself. Micheal was born in Dukes, Liberty City in the year 1977, to Amanda Tanner, and a father who was a thief and a crook. His mother was guilty and ashamed that Micheal grew up in a harsh environment. During his childhood, both Micheal and his mother faced abuse of his drunken and drug-fueled father, who regularly beat them; however, Micheal was more concerned about his mother's well-being than his own. Micheal attended a school in Dukes. However, he frequently got into trouble with both teachers and other students, and even with local law enforcement. He often showed disdain towards the popular children, as well as bullies, and acted as a sort of protection to victims of bullying. Despite this, Micheal was very foul-mouthed and great at insulting and intimidating others, a skill he learned from his father. At the age of 16, Micheal was expelled from school due to a drug-related incident. Micheal was exposed to the criminal lifestyle at an early age, via his father at one point admitting that he committed his first crime at the age of 13. A known drug dealer and thief, Micheal's father often took Micheal with him during stickups, drug deals, thefts, and assaults. This made Micheal a very strong, but streetwise young man. Although already having lived a hard life, the turning point in Micheal's life came when he was 17. Amanda, his mother, had enough of his father's abuse and bad influence that she planned to confront him in the kitchen. Micheal thought this was a bad idea, but stayed loyal to his mother, as he also grew angry over his father's treatment. He took over behind a wall. His father came back into the house, during a heated argument, Micheal's father admitted that he was cheating on her with a known prostitute. He proceeded to beat her brutally, and when Micheal attempted to intervene, threatened to kill her. Suddenly, the front door came crashing down, and four men, armed with Sub-Machine Guns, raided the house in an attempt to kill Micheal's father for not paying back loans. Within five minutes, Micheal's father was killed. Both Micheal and his mother stood over the dead body, but Micheal had no feelings for the dead body. After the tragic event, they moved to Carcer City to start over. Over the next few years in Carcer, Micheal became the man of the house but needed money fast. With no proper education in a rust belt city like Carcer, the only way Micheal could make money was crime. Slowly, he built up connections in the city by working freelance for Carcer City's smaller gangs and then moving on to larger ones. Micheal also worked for a carjacking ring, which helped him perfect his driving and hacking skills, by stealing vehicles all over Carcer by either using stealthy tactics like picking the locks, or start a full-blown assault against the owners, who were mostly gang members. CCPD had almost no traces of Micheal or his actions, due to Micheal using many fake aliases and fake documents. Tanner's weapons were untraceable, due to his technique of stealing from armed officials. Using his many connections and tactics, Micheal became the best hitman in Carcer, and even the wider United States of America, at times having to travel to other cities. However, he would never pick sides, and would often kill former bosses and associates with no remorse in order of his new ones. This made Tanner a wanted and dangerous man in both the eyes of the police, and other criminal organizations. A bounty was placed on his head, and he had to protect himself from other assassins and hitmen. Knowing he couldn't live much longer with all these hits placed on him, he left Carcer City for Nassau, to start over. Personality Micheal does speak unless needed and is very reserved. He often lies about his personal life, in order to keep out of trouble. However, this has become a bad habit as he lies about almost anything, even when not needed. Thus, he is easily classified as a compulsive liar. Even though Micheal is very loyal, he doesn't seem to care about the task, only the pay. His loyalty has made him a very dangerous man, as he will work for a boss one day, and then kill them on the orders of another one the next day. Despite being viewed as 'ice cold', he does have a sympathetic side, and at times spares targets if they seem innocent. Category:Characters in Blood Money